onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Forget Me Not
"Forget Me Not" is the 3rd episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Summary In a flashback, we are introduced to Will Scarlet, who turns out to be the nifty Knave of Hearts. Will has joined Robin Hood's Merry Men and convinces them to steal gold from Maleficent's castle before also pilfering an enchanted looking glass for himself that comes with a hefty consequence. Meanwhile, in Wonderland, Cyrus successfully tricks Jafar and the Red Queen into sending a Bandersnatch after Alice, who in turn exposes something the White Rabbit has been secretly hiding. Plot Alice is crouching beneath a giant magic mushroom, on top of which is the Caterpillar, in Wonderland. Later, Alice uses said mushroom to shrink herself in the Queen of Hearts' mazes, causing her to get swept aside and a guard runs past. The shrunken Alice steps into a bottle where she meets the genie Cyrus. The two are next seen standing over the boiling sea, and kiss passionately after he proposes to her. The Red Queen and her soldiers approach Alice and Cyrus. The Queen waves her hand and uses her magic to push Cyrus off the edge of the cliff, causing him to fall into the boiling sea as Alice screams for him. Alice is seen being escorted by two doctors through Bethlem Asylum. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Maine, the White Rabbit tells Will Scarlet that Alice needs help. Alice, Will and the White Rabbit are seen running as they escape the asylum. After the rabbit digs a portal, Will and Alice jump through it, ending up in Wonderland. Alice is seen wandering along a tree branch, trying to see the Mad Hatter's house, meanwhile, Cyrus is locked in a giant birdcage in Jafar's dungeon. Alice later tells Will, regarding Cyrus, "He's here. I can feel it!" Jafar flies away on his magic carpet. Alice is seen being restrained by the Red Queen's soldiers as her majesty approaches. At another time, Jafar tells the Queen that what they want can't be accomplished until Alice has made all her wishes. We see Alice staring down the portal to Wonderland, and she's later seen to be holding her three wishes in her hands, which take the form of red jewels. Alice, Will and the White Rabbit make their way through Wonderland with the aim of finding Cyrus. Alice asks Will who Anastasia is, but he says its a tale of heartbreak. Alice finds that Cyrus' bottle is missing. Jafar threatens Cyrus for the location of the bottle, but the Red Queen reveals she has it. Cyrus writes Alice a warning message, but she chooses to ignore it and sends a message back, stating that she's coming for him. 'Teaser' ''A few years ago... In the Enchanted Forest... It's night time in the Enchanted Forest and we see a carriage riding down a road in the woods. In the distance, a man is lying on the road screaming in pain while two others are at his aid. One of the men flags down the carriage. The drivers stop and ask who the men on the road are. Another man explains that their friend was injured and they ask for help. One of the drivers climbs down and explains to his wealthy passenger that he'll be quick. He then asks the other driver to watch the men as he begins to approach them. The second driver watches the men, armed with a crossbow. One of the men on the road explains that his friends leg is broken, shocking the driver, who asks if there's blood. The second man states they need to stop the bleeding and the first man adds to bring water if he has it. The driver heads back to the carriage, collects some water, and heads back to the men. As he's turned away, a mysterious cloaked man sneaks down through the trees, grabs two bags from the carriage and then sneaks away, unseen. The driver hands over the water to the men and then they pour it on the injured man's leg. He lets out an almighty scream of pain. The injured man is next seen roaring with laughter, gathered around a fire with the men he was previously with, and more. One of the men, Little John, mocks the driver, laughing that he thought he was going to faint. The other man says that the berries came in handy as they looked just like bloody flesh, all the men laugh again. Robin Hood congratulates his men and then makes a toast to his Merry Men. The Merry Men then cheer "Robin Hood" in return to his toast. As they continue their celebrations, the cloaked man from earlier arrives, holding the two bags that he stole. They all stop to look at him and Robin asks "Well?". The man drops both the bags, revealing dozens of golden items. He asks what Robin says to that and then removes his cloak, revealing him to be Will. Robin looks in the bags and laughs, congratulating the lad. They both shake hands and then Robin welcomes him to the Merry Men. "Here's to Will Scarlet!" Robin cheers. His Merry Men raise their glasses to Will and cheer his name too, celebrating. Will smiles at them all and then takes a drink from his glass. ONCE UPON A TIME IN WONDERLAND 'Act I' In Wonderland, Alice and Will are looking at one of the latter's wanted posters. Will comments that he's a handsome chap, but Alice adds that he's a wanted chap. She takes it down and begins to read what Will's crimes were, including public nudity. As they walk, she takes another down, commenting that they're everywhere so the Caterpillar must want him badly. Will suggests splitting up as she doesn't need a wanted thief getting in the way of her finding Cyrus. However, Alice explains that someone stole the bottle, so asks who better to catch a thief than someone who thinks like one. Alice points out that she and Cyrus were the only two people who knew of the bottle's location, so realizes that whoever took the bottle has Cyrus or knows who does. She sighs that it'd be helpful if a clue was left behind, but all they have is an empty hole in the ground. Will suddenly gets an idea, a way to see into the past. He tells Alice of the Forget-Me-Knot, an valuable enchanted piece of rope. He grabs a twig from a nearby tree to demonstrate that when tied together, you can see the last thing that happened in any place. Alice is amazed and asks where they can find this item. He tells Alice that's the hard part, but she doesn't seem to care, stating she can handle whatever it is as she's too close to finding Cyrus. The duo then continue their journey. 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the Forget Me Knot posing as the "O" in the word "Once". *The character of the White Rabbit is featured briefly in this episode, however, actor John Lithgow, despite being credited, does not voice it. Nevertheless, Lithgow's voice can be heard at the beginning of the episode, during the archive footage introduction segment. *In the "Previously..." segment, Jafar is heard saying, "I'll kill Alice (...)". However, in the episode "Trust Me", from which the scene is, he says "I'll kill her (...)". Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on September 3, 2013, along with a photograph of the script's cover.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo OW103 01.png Promo OW103 02.png Promo OW103 03.png Promo OW103 04.png Promo OW103 05.png Promo OW103 06.png Promo OW103 07.png Promo OW103 08.png Promo OW103 09.png Promo OW103 10.png Promo OW103 11.png Promo OW103 12.png Promo OW103 13.png Promo OW103 14.png Promo OW103 15.png Promo OW103 16.png Promo OW103 17.png Promo OW103 18.png Promo OW103 19.png Promo OW103 20.png Promo OW103 21.png Promo OW103 22.png Promo OW103 23.png BTS OW103 01.png BTS OW103 02.png BTS OW103 03.png BTS OW103 04.png BTS OW103 05.png BTS OW103 06.png BTS OW103 07.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Episodes Category:Will-centric